


You Can’t Have A Ball Without A Prince

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Roman Angst, he just wants to be loved, takes place after POF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: After the events of POF Roman decides to throw himself a pity party. (Quite literally)
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	You Can’t Have A Ball Without A Prince

Roman slammed the door to his room and sunk down, sobbing. He couldn't take it anymore. All the constant problems and guilt trips, all the sacrifices he made so that Thomas could be a good person had been for nothing. He couldn't believe it, they had chosen /Deceit/ the physical embodiment of manipulation and lies over him. Even Patton had sided with the snake. All that hard work, all the times he groveled and submitted, giving up his desires, Thomas' desires, to be the noble, good hero Thomas needed him to be for Thomas to be a good person. Roman wiped his tears. What was he doing? He supposed to be a prince! He needed to keep fighting for the good of Thomas. It was

"Roman thank god you don't have a mustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."

Those words taunted him. They echoed in every corner of his brain, haunting his every thought. That snake had been so nice, so welcoming. He had always been on his side. Sure, he knew better than to fall for the snake's empty flattery but Roman was so lonely. He craved approval and was drawn to those empty compliments like a moth was to a flame. He was Thomas' passion, his romantic drive. He needed something more than just the occasional pat on the back. Not when he needed to sacrifice Thomas's deepest desires for him to be a good person. No, he needed something more than a random friendly compliment here or there. He needed the love and appreciation that he had so desperately craved, yet never quite got from the others.

Roman got up and sighed, he needed a distraction. He snapped his fingers, changing his room into an extravagant ballroom scene. He spun around, his outfit melting into a shimmering white to gold ballgown. An intricate mask appearing over his eyes, hiding his face from the others around him. Not like anyone else was was truly there. All around him imaginary people in equally ornate clothing appeared, dancing to the sweet melody played by a newly created orchestra.

Roman smiled and looked around, humming to the music that was playing. Now this is what he needed: an extravagant party thrown in his honor. At least the people in the imagination cared about him, at least they listened.

However, unbeknownst to Roman, a figure lurked in the shadows. The creature slipped onto the dancefloor, gracefully strolling up to him. A glistening white mask adorned most of the creature's face as he held out a gloved hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Roman turned to see the masked figure, a dark blush blooming on his cheeks. "Of course," he said, curtseying and taking the other's hand. As the two spun and twirled into the night Roman found himself increasingly entranced with the other, almost as if he were under a spell. He felt drawn to him in a way he had never been to one of his creations before. His heart pounded as he felt the man's arms wrap tightly around his waist and pull him closer. He felt his eyes drawn to the man's plump pink lips, the only part of other's face that wasn't completely covered by the glittering ivory mask. An elated feeling of absolute joy washed over him as he continued to dance with the other, almost as if the two had some sort of connection. Roman hadn't felt this good in a while, as if all of his doubts and worries about what had happened prior faded from his memory. He stared into the other's beautiful sparkling eyes and became hypnotized. Almost as if he were under a spell. A spell that he wished would never break so that he would be able to feel this way forever. Free from the worries that were holding him back. Finally, he felt free to be himself. Here, in his room, dancing with the most wonderful man he's ever met, he didn't need to worry about reaching Patton's seemingly impossible standard for goodness. Here he could just be Roman, and that would be good enough.

As the man led him out to the newly created balcony and under the shining stars of the night sky Roman realized that this wasn't one of his creations. It couldn't be. None of his previous creations have ever made him feel so...alive. The cool breeze of the imaginary night blew through Roman's hair as he shivered slightly. He was starting to regret wearing a sleeveless dress.

The other chuckled and took off his heavy suit jacket. "Here Roman, as absolutely stunning as you look in that dress, you must be freezing." Roman practically swooned as the jacket was draped over his shoulders. The man's voice was practically an auditory equivalent of melted butter and the way he said he looked stunning made his heart leap and butterflies fly in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he was complimented like that. Sure, Janus and Patton flattered him in the courtroom, but that was probably so they could win the debate. And yet, this man in front of him sounded so genuine and Roman was living for it. Roman leaned on the other and buried his face into the other's chest, listening to the other's steady heartbeat. Roman closed his eyes, sighing in complete and utter bliss as the taller man wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Roman looked up at him, staring right into those deep, enchanting eyes and whispered "Who are you? And where have you been all my life?"

The other just chuckled in response, kissing the Roman on the lips, so soft and yet so full of passion. Roman couldn't help but kiss back, pulling the other closer. The man eventually pulled away, panting slightly for air and smirking as Roman did the same, completely starstruck. He giggled breathlessly before staring deep into Roman's eyes and removing his mask. "Roman... It's me."


End file.
